


One for Sorrow

by nighting_gale17



Series: Sparrows Song [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: BAMF Eddie Diaz, Don't worry karma's a bitch, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Maddie's asshole husband makes an appearance, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighting_gale17/pseuds/nighting_gale17
Summary: Eddie and Buck are just trying to enjoy a baseball game on their day off.So, of course, someone has to come in and ruin it.





	One for Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Wow okay, this fandom pulled me in so deep I didn't even see it coming. I love this pairing so so so much and I just HAD to write something before the new episode comes out Monday.
> 
> So this is my first ever one-shot, and I wrote this in like an hour, so sorry if it seems to end abruptly. Hopefully, you guys like it? I need more Buck and Eddie in my life tbh.

Eddie hadn’t been lying when he told Taylor Kelly that he missed the camaraderie that he had in the Army. For a while, after he had come back overseas and his ex-girlfriend had dumped Christopher in his arms and ran off, he’d felt so completely alone and lost, he was scared to think of what he would have done if he hadn’t had Christopher relying on him and looking up to him. That was part of the reason he decided become a firefighter—he’d heard of many of his brothers doing the same, or joining the police force. He’d thought about it joining the force, but the risk was so great, and he didn’t want to take such a high-risk job.

So a firefighter it was.

And with it, he found the family he had been looking for since he came back from overseas. He’d found that camaraderie he had been missing again. He hadn’t been sure, at first, especially with the initial hostility he got from Buck, but after the whole ambulance blowing up and the team looking after his kid, being so kind to Christopher… well, honestly, that sealed the deal for him right there.

Today was one of his favorite evenings. They had the day off, and Carla, the blessed angel she was, had suggested (forced) Eddie to go have a night out with Buck. The other man had suggested if he’d like to watch the game that night at his apartment, and Eddie would be lying if he said he didn’t want to go.

So that’s how they ended up here, with Eddie and Buck both yelling and cheering at the TV during the game. It was honestly the most fun Eddie had probably had in a while. Being a first responder and a single dad didn’t usually lend to leisure nights like these.

Buck let out a content sigh when the game switched to a commercial and pushed himself off of the couch, clapping Eddie on the shoulder as he walked by him. “I’ll go get another beer. The Dodgers are winning, and this calls for a celebration.”

Eddie just shook his head and chuckled, downing the rest of his beer while he waited for Eddie to bring back another from the kitchen. Buck apparently had a love for baseball, and while Eddie preferred football, he wasn't going to begrudge Buck the World Series, even if he didn’t really care which team won.

A loud crash from the kitchen caused him to jump in surprise, and immediately got to his feet and headed in the direction the crash came from. “Buck? Everything okay? I thought I heard something—”

When Eddie walked into the kitchen, he froze in his tracks at what was in front of him. A large man, easily as tall as Eddie with dark hair and angry eyes held Buck in a headlock with a gun pressed against his head.

Buck, for his part, looked just as angry as he was terrified, but Eddie saw the way his entire body stiffened as the barrel of the gun pressed harder against his temple. “I’m not telling you a goddamn thing.” He hissed through his teeth, glaring at the man out of the corner of his eye.

“Shut the fuck up.” the man growled and then glared at Eddie. “One of you better tell me where the fuck she is or I’m going to blow his brains out.”

“Okay, listen, just calm down.” Eddie said calmly, his heart racing as adrenaline pumped through his body. His hands slowly went behind his back, his eyes flickering from the man to Buck, staring hard at him hard and flickering his eyes back to the man, hoping he was getting his point across.

“Listen, asshole. I’m never going to tell you where my sister is, you piece of shit, so why don’t you crawl back to whatever hellhole you came out of.” Buck spat.

The insult was pretty bad and uncreative, Eddie thought, but it distracted him long enough. The man’s scowled deepened and he turned his attention away from Eddie to glare and yell obscenities in Buck’s face, but a second of distraction was all Eddie needed. 

With fluid grace that only came from years of training, Eddie grabbed his gun from the holster behind his back, flicked off the safety and fired a single shot at the man all within a couple of seconds.

The look of shock on the man’s face was satisfying enough, and his grip slackened so Buck could pull free and grab the gun out of the man’s hand. The man pressed his hand against his abdomen where Eddie had shot him and slid down against the cabinets, shock and rage mixing together in an ugly combination.

Eddie stepped forward, his gun trained on the man and his gaze never wavering. “Buck, call 911. He’s not going anywhere.”

“Right.” Buck muttered shakily, and Eddie had a brief moment of regret that he couldn’t make sure Buck was okay, but he didn’t have any cuffs and he couldn’t let this guy think he could try anything.

“Who the hell are you?” Eddie demanded. “Why did you break in here?”

“I’d heard that bitch was staying here with her brother, so I came to find her.” he sneered. “Good for nothing woman. She needs to learn her place. Thinking she can just run away— like it would be that easy.” He coughed, and blood splattered on his lips, but for once Eddie had no inclination to do his job and make sure he didn’t die. This guy could rot in hell for all he cared.

Within another moment or two the sound fo loud footsteps came from off to his left and he glanced over briefly to see four uniformed police officers walk in, closely followed by Hen and Chimney and allowed himself to relax and lower his gun. He flicked the safety back on and tucked it back into the holster on his back, nodding Chimney and Hen. “Hey guys.”

“Eddie?” Hen asked, surprised. 

“Hey, grill him later, we need to make sure this guy doesn’t bleed out.” Chimney nudged Hen’s shoulder, though he did cast a curious glance at Eddie when he passed him by. The next hour or so went in a blur of the man, (Adrian, he found out), being transported to the hospital and giving statements on what happened to the police. By the time everyone was gone, leaving just him and Buck in the apartment again, Eddie was exhausted, but he needed to make sure Buck was okay.

“Yeah, no, he’s going behind bars, Mads.” Buck murmured into his phone as Eddie walked into the living room. Buck was sitting on the couch, leaning on his knees with his face in one hand while he talked with Maddie on the phone with the other. “Yes, I promise, I’m fine and—yeah, he’s still here but Mads—okay, yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Eddie sat down on the couch next to him as Buck hung up the phone and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Hey man, you good?”

Buck just shook his head. “I should have known something like this was going to happen. I’ve been hearing things in the middle of the night all week, and stuff kept appearing and disappearing in laces I don’t remember putting them. I thought I just kept forgetting because I was tired from our long shifts this week, but…”

Eddie was silent for a moment before he stood up. “Pack a bag.”

“I—what?” Buck’s head shot up, confusion in his eyes.

“Pack a bag.” Eddie repeated, turning off the television. “Stay at my place for at least the night. Christopher will enjoy the company. You shouldn’t be alone after this.”

Buck looked like he was ready to argue, but he must have seen something in Eddie’s face that made him rethink that decision because his gaze softened and he nodded. “Okay. Thanks, Eddie.”

Eddie smiled at him and took a deep breath as he watched Buck walk off into his bedroom with fondness in his eyes. If he was being honest, the events that transpired tonight terrified him, and if something had happened to Buck—he didn’t want to evaluate that line of thinking right now.

But regardless, Buck wasn’t leaving his sight for at least the next 24 hours. Not if Eddie had anything to say about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment with some idea on stories you would like to see with these two! I love writing them and would love to write more, so leave a prompt and I might to it :)


End file.
